


We Are The Same

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Dust Angst [7]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Dusttale - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Killertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Lonliness, Lots of Murder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schizophrenia, The Gang - Freeform, The Moon Sanses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: One of these days I will learn that I have to many fanfictions to updateToday is not that day





	We Are The Same

The movement had been subtle, quiet.  It was quite easy to tell that the maker didn’t want to be heard.  But Dust had heard it clear as day. Most likely because he hadn’t heard anything except the voices in his head and his own footsteps in over two years.  Movement meant life, and life meant contact. After two years, Dust had grown desperate just to hear another voice other than his own. He had grown desperate just to feel someone’s touch, whether it was just a handshake, or if it was hug.  He was trembling just at the thought of it. 

Dust stood up, eyes skirting over the land around him.  He pulled up his hood and began walking, figuring that the movement would follow him.  Well, he hoped it would. Whoever had moved may have ran off the second they saw who he was.  If it was a monster he had missed, that was likely the case. His soul ached to apologize, to beg them for forgiveness, but something told him that the movement was a bit more hostile.  A negative qualm came over him from almost nowhere and he hissed softly. 

As he kept walking he heard light movements, bringing upon a hidden smile inside of him.  That was until something wrapped around his neck and body, pulling him back and began choking him.

Dust’s eyes wided and summoned a blaster behind him.  The blaster went off and Dust was released. The skeleton skidded to face behind him at his attacker, coughing slightly, but other than that, seeming fine.  His attacker stood up with a hiss, four tentacles tightly pressed against his back. He was covered entirely with what Dust could only guess was liquid hate, something often found on the souls of possessed humans.  The attacker wasn’t a human though, he was a skeleton, and portrayed a few close similarities to Dust. 

Instead of attacking again, the skeleton did what Dust least expected.  He smiled, letting out a low chuckle. “ **Very good.  Two years of no practice against a target and you still have your reflexes.** ” 

Dust didn’t know how to respond, but he couldn’t believe that someone was speaking. There was an actual person in front of him, who had, even if it was by strangling him, touched him.  He was still on guard after that, but his desperation was slowly blinding his common sense. He did his best to pull himself together, not wanting to show weakness, whether it was physical or mental.  In Dust’s opinion, sometimes it didn’t matter what was weak, as long as it was weak.

“ **Have you forgotten how to speak?  Or maybe you can’t understand me. It has been two years.** ” His attacker was still staring him down with that predatory and reptilian eye. Dust almost shuddered when he felt his attacker’s gaze on him.  He knew that the antagonist was more powerful than he had let on. 

Dust coughed again and looked back at the skeleton. “I know how to talk,” He growled, reminding himself that he had to keep up his guard.  He couldn’t hope for mercy. Who in the right mind would give him mercy?

“ **Good.  I could do without that complication.** ” The antagonist kept his smile on his face, though it had sunk for a moment. 

“Who are you?” Dust interjected, eyes studying him cautiously.  The newcomer’s tone aggravated the murderer, though he didn’t know entirely.  No words could be used to describe the plethora of emotions that were circling in his head.  The emotions were like the evils in Pandora’s box, and Dust found that there was not a single emotion that took the role of Hope.

“ **Have some respect.** ” The attacker rolled his eye. “ **It’s not like I’m the king of negativity. But since you asked, I am King Nightmare. I presume you are Dust?** ”

For some reason, Dust didn’t feel like showing any respects. In fact, the title didn’t change his emotions. Nightmare wasn’t his king, he didn’t serve anyone. He nodded, but that was all he did. Secretly, he was biting his tongue to stop a retort. 

“ **I have a proposition for you. Accept, and you’ll get to leave this desolate place. You’ll finally have some physical contact. Decline, and I won’t hesitate to leave you, no matter how mentally ruined you are** .” King Nightmare didn’t seem to notice Dust’s sense of disrespect. Either that, or he didn’t pay it any mind.

Dust’s mind was blinded for a moment by the proposition. He had to bite his tongue harder to stop himself from agreeing immediately. He had to play things smart, even if he didn’t want to. “What do I need to do?” He asked, shifting his weight to one side.

“ **Help me spread negativity across the multiverse. Whether it’s murder, imprisonment, torture, etc.** ” The king replied back. Dust knew from the look in his eye that Nightmare could tell Dust wouldn’t decline.

However, Dust was unsure. Could he really go back to the murdering demon he was? His eyes moved to the phantom beside him, questioning the spirit. The phantom nodded eagerly, and then circled Dust. Dust thought for a few moments before sighing. “I agree.” He broke the thick silence.

“ **Of course. You won’t regret it.** ” King Nightmare opened a portal.

Dust took a step forward before freezing, eyes studying the king. He had forgotten one thing, and he wasn’t going to leave yet. “One more question, before this is final.” Dust said, and the King turned to look at him. “If I accept and go with you, am I allowed to decline later, at any point or time?”

King Nightmare smiled again at him. “ **Of course. However, if you decline at any point after you go into this portal, you will be sent back here. And if you join the other side, a group of monsters you will eventually meet, I will not hesitate to kill you.** ”

Dust nodded and went through the portal.

 

…

 

Had Dust known the two of them would be here, he might have accepted without using reasoning. Two other skeletons stared straight at him as the king introduced him. While half of his mind was panicking, the other half was relieved. He would be working with two others. He’d finally get some contact. He wasn’t alone. If the skeleton wasn’t deathly terrified, he would have even smiled. 

“Heya. Name’s Killer.” One of the skeletons said as King Nightmare left the room. Dust hadn’t even noticed the king’s absence. “And this guy is Horror.” He nudged the other skeleton. They looked like an interesting pair. Especially Horror, with the crater in his skull. Dust realized he was the only one here without a physical attribute that was odd. It was only his mental state that got him accepted into this group.

Dust was about to greet them before he got swept into a mini hallucination. He saw both Killer and Horror dead and crumbling to dust because of him. Dust took a step back, unable to erase the image, even when he blinked. His breathing was accelerating, and he couldn’t hide the panic in his eyes. 

Horror was the first to notice. He stood up and wrapped an arm around Dust’s shoulders. “Come on, you’ve had a rough day. You should get some sleep.”

Dust didn’t even register that Horror had led him to his dorm until he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will learn that I have to many fanfictions to update  
> Today is not that day


End file.
